youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldaxlove64 Christina Grimmie
Christina Victoria Grimmie (March 12, 1994 – June 10, 2016 22), also known as zeldaxlove64 on YouTube, was a singer from Marlton, New Jersey, United States. She was a musician, a presenter, a songwriter and has been in various commercials on television. About She is mostly well known for her covers of popular songs by big artists such as Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, Christina Aguilera, Justin Bieber, Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, and many more. In 2011, she released her first album Find Me, which has eight songs, all written by Christina Grimmie, which she explained was all inspired by her own life events. The music in her album are mostly pop, she quoted, "My music is a little bit of pop, a little bit of dance, a little bit of urban vocals... it's got a little bit of everything really." On August 6, 2013, her second album "With Love" was released. She also has made a series of 'Random Songs' where viewers send in random sentences, where Christina and her best friend Sarah Happlesful creates a song full of these sentences. At the moment there are six 'Above All That Is Random' songs. These series are very popular, the fourth song being the most seen with 7,447,968* views. Sarah often appears in Christina's videos. Early life Christina was born to her parents Tina and Albert Grimmie. She also has an older brother called Mark who is one year older than her. Christina grew up in Marlton, New Jersey. At the age of four, she started singing and carried on singing alone until she was given a piano when she was ten. Christina was given piano lessons, however she chooses to play by ear. She can also play the guitar, drums, and flute. She was raised being a Christian, and often reminds her fans (Team Grimmie), that she 'loves Jesus'. On her Youtube Account she put "I'm a full-on Christian, by the way. Jesus is my Savior and I looove Him and sing for Him." She was taught at Cherokee High School. In September 2010, Grimmie was homeschooled as she entered junior year. YouTube Recognition Christina started a YouTube Account after her friend Lauren persuaded her to put a cover up. This video was put up on the 17th July 2009, which was a cover of "Don't Wanna' Be Torn " by 'Hannah Montana'. She continued to do covers, and her career started after posting a cover of Miley Cyrus' 'Party in the U.S.A ' on the 12th August 2009. This video landed her many subscribers and fame. Since then she's had more then 337 million views, 2.1 subcribers on only 161 videos. This gave her the position of 'The 4th most subscribed musician on YouTube.' Not only that, but she was placed Number 2 at the op 5 of the 'MyYouTube competition, behind Selena Gomez , and infront of Rihanna , Nicki Minaj and Justin Bieber . Soon she was discovered by 'Brian Teefey' who is Selena Gomez' stepfather. He became her manager and she became very popular all around the world, starting a big career. Career Because of Brain Teefey, Christina has performed at the UNICEF charity concert (A benefit conccert to raise money for charity), performed backup vocals for Selena and The Scene and toured with them for 6 weeks, opening for them in the 'We Own the Night Tour.' Selena Gomez became her mentor. Her and Christina are great friends. Christina and Selena stared in an 'Xbox Kinect ' commerical along with Selena's band, where in the commercial Christina and Selena were against their band. Christina has also been in a Doritos Advert along with Demi Lovato's sister, Dallas Lovato. She has also opened for the Jonas Brothers and AllStar Weekend during the Concert Of Hope. On The Ellen Show , Christina Grimmie performed with Tyler ward and performed 'Liar Liar' by herself. Other shows she's been on are So Random ,American Music Awards of 2011 a>nd Dancing With The Stars. She is also going on tour starting August 14 with Selena Gomez once again. After signing to Creative Artists Agency in January 2012, Christina and her family moved to LA where she currently lives now, and has released her second album "With Love" on August 6, 2013 which contains 10 songs and a bonus track. Christina was given her own show in the start of 2012 on Disney Channel called 'Power Up with Christina Grimmie, a 5 minute show series where Christina Grimmie would talk about the latest Video Games. She is a huge fan of video games so it was easy for her to become the show's presenter. Grimmie received her first Teen Choice Award in 2016, winning posthumously for Choice Web Star: Music. It was her third such nomination. Death On June 10, 2016, singer and YouTuber Christina Grimmie was announced dead after being shot while leaving Orlando's Live Plaza Theater at around 10:24pm. She was doing a meet-and-greet when a man approached her and opened fire. Christina's brother tackled him but the man, identified as Kevin James Loibl, turned the gun on himself. Christina was rushed to the hospital where she was declared dead. The crime will most likely will be ruled as a murder-suicide. The motives behind the murder are yet unclear but police have found a note left at the murderer's house saying "Deepest sorrow for lost to the family, friends and fans of the very talented, loving Christina Grimmie. No other comments." Her family and other companies that have worked with her, including The Voice, have already begun paying tribute to her passing. Awards Christina Grimmie has won four awards during her prime, they were: Trivia * Christina had another account called 'Zeldaxlove64OS', but the channel has since been removed. * Her favourite color was green because it's the colour of Link's tunic (the main character of 'The Legend Of Zelda'). * Her second favorite color next to green was orange. * Christina could not read music notes. * Christina had another account called 'PureXEssence64' however it is no longer active. * She dated her friend Bobby. * Christina was 5 foot 2 inches. * She was approximately 111lbs. * Her favourite video game was The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, hence her YouTube name. She loved Nintendo. * She also played Skyrim and lots more video games, the song 'The Dragonborn Comes' was covered by Christina. * She was a fan of FUN, Christina Aguilera, Skrillex, Stacie Orrico, etc. * She owned a Macbook Pro. * Her favorite animals were cows. * She liked anime. * Her inspiration was Stacie Orrico. * She had a dog named Chloe. * Her Instagram account was 'Zoraxlove64'. Gallery IMG_1120.PNG IMG_1121.PNG IMG_1122.PNG IMG_1123.PNG IMG_1124.PNG IMG_1125.PNG IMG_1126.PNG IMG_1127.PNG 1236902_604405019602096_315193551_n.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Deceased YouTubers